


We'll Always Be Friends Forever, Won't We?

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Betrayal, Disney, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on The Fox and The Hound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Always Be Friends Forever, Won't We?

  Dan's adoptave mother had always been _his_ mother. "Oh, Daniel.." She sighed. He'd made another mess in her barn again. "Go on and play now, before you make another mess." Dan just nods and smiles. He was only a 6 year old child, you can't do much without hurting their feelings. "And stay _out_ of trouble!" She yells as he runs out to their yard.   
  Dan had befriended a few of the neighbours. Pj, Chris, and Dodie were all together, all sitting upon a fence. They were all older than Dan, they were teenagers. "Mischief again, Daniel?" Dodie questions, hopping down from the fence.  
  Dan scoffs. "It's not like I _wanted_ to."  
  Dodie giggles and ruffles his hair. "Where are you off to, boy?" Chris asks.  
  "The forest, I guess." Dan says, picking up a stick from the ground.   
  "You're sure to get lost in there, Dan." Dodie tells him.  
  Dan pokes his tongue through the space where he had lost his front tooth. "No, I can find my way back, I have before."  
  "Okay, whatever, but be _careful_ out there."  
  
  Phil lived with his older brother and his father. His father was super strict. Nobody was any fun. "Did you hear that?" Phil asks his brother, Martyn.   
  "Nothing I've not heard before." He grumbles.  
  "No, it's different. I've not heard it before.." Phil says, peeking out the window. "I'll have a look see, I'm just going to be a minute.."  
  "Okay." Martyn replies.  
  
  Phil followed the sound until he found a young boy, still unsure of the sound. "What'cha looking for?" The boy asks, giggling.   
  "A sound. I guess it's you." Phil says, smiling.  
  "I'm Dan!" Dan giggles.   
  Phil furrows his eyebrows. "I'm Phil."  
  "Man, you talk funny.." Dan comments, turning his head to the side.   
  "What do ya mean?"  
  "You don't sound _fun_ when you talk."  
  "Oh." Phil looks down at his shoes and notices Dan isn't wearing any. "Why don't you have shoes?"  
  Dan jumps and giggles when his bare feet hit the leaves. "I didn't want to put them _on_ , silly!"  
  Phil smiles. "Do you wanna play with me?"   
  "Yeah."  
  
  "Phil!" Martyn yells. Phil shrugs it off as nothing important.  
  "Phillip!" His father belts. That's when he knows it's serious.   
  "Aw, man I've gotta go.." Phil whispers.  
  "Do you really?" Dan pouts. Phil nods.  
  "Phillip!"  
  "Bye, Dan."  
  
   "Ah!" Dan screams as Phil's father starts after him. All he did was play with Phil again. As Dan starts running, he passes Dodie and her friends.   
  "Dan!" His mother calls out. He comes running, straight into her embrace.   
  "Marie, if I see that boy near my place again, you won't see him again!" Phil's father shouts.  
  "Stop that! And get your gun out of sight, Ulysess!" She yells, Dan wincing. That was the end of that. But Dan wanted it to last forever. It was his first _real_ friend.  
  
  Dan didn't stray far from home after that. "He's going away for a while, isn't he?" Dan pouts, asking Dodie.  
  Dodie sighs. "Yeah." She pushes Dan's curls out of his face. "It'll be alright, though."  
  "Hey, Dodie?" Dan looks up at her. She mutters a _hnm?_ "Do you think he'll remember me? Do you think we're still gonna be friends?"  
  "I'm afraid not.. His family and yours don't get on well.."  
  
  Ten years later, Phil is finally back. And changed. Dan was still the same, though. Dan knew he was back and decided to wander off into the forest. Dodie tagged along just in case. Dodie had grown, but her heart hadn't changed. She was an adult now. 25. She sighs at the fact. "Don't think he's changed. He's _gotta_ remember, Dodie, he's just _gotta_."  
  Dodie just sighs and rolls her eyes. As they near Phil's house, they can see Phil and Martyn out on the porch. Dan's face lights up. "Dan-"  
  "He's grown up so much.." Dan says, shocked. Dodie nods.   
  "Be careful, Dan."  
  "Shh, Dodie, I'm fine." Dan says as he comes into their view.   
  And Phil's the first to notice. Martyn mutters something to Phil and Dodie suggests they should go back. "Dan, go!" Phil growls.  
  "I just-" Dan starts. But Dodie grabs his wrist and Martyn dashes towards him.  
  "Run!" Dodie says as she starts herself.  
  Dan takes off with Dodie and they can hear the brothers come up on them. Dan trips on a vine and Dodie can't find him. Phil is ahead of Martyn. "Go, I don't need you getting hurt.." Phil whispers as he helps untangle Dan.  
  Dan nods and starts to catch up with Dodie. But then Martyn sees Dan. The cliff is steep and Dan is on the edge. He's cornered. Martyn grabs Dan's arms and Dan tries to defend himself. But Martyn slipped. With a loud _thud_ Phil came running. "You! You did this!" He screamed, snapping at his old friend.  
  "I-" Dan tries to start.  
  "You'll pay for this if I ever see you again!"  
  
  Martyn survived, but with a broken leg and shattered arm. Dan was petrified of his once friend. Little did Dan know, Phil had plans of revenge.   
  
  But Phil was being chased too. Dan risked it by saving Phil. Risked his life. For someone who wanted to end his. Dan didn't make it, though. And Phil fell silent.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i recently rewatched the movie and i teared up and started writing


End file.
